User talk:Dan da Man36
Welcome aboard. [[User:Super Sword-chucks|'天下']][[User Talk: Super Sword-chucks|'無双']][[User:Super Sword-chucks/Userpage+|'！！']] 07:27, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Friend Howwdy ;) Merci ! Hugs! Project BBS Yo! Hey there! Thanks for the little intro thingy on my talk page. xP I hope you don't mind me asking, but how do you make a talk bubble? I hope I'm not disturbing you in any way. xD Denizen of Darkness 23:06, January 3, 2010 (UTC)Denizen of Darkness Wanna be friends Battle quotes Because we're trying to get rid of them, they're pretty useless.Glorious CHAOS! 18:14, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Why hello there Hello! Hello Hello Dan, How can you get a picture for your profile. Still, how long have you been on Wikia. I just got my profile as you probably just realized. Hey how do you edit your page. I still need a picture of Zexion because i am not too bright. --Don't I even warrant a hello, Lexaeus? 16:53, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the help i think. I think I may have actualy found out all I need to but I am not entirely sure. Don't I even warrant a hello, Lexaeus? 17:00, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Good Morning still. Okay, I am still unbright and need some help with that avatar thing, I can't find out how to get it to show up when I leave messages. You have been on for a few months and you probably understand me. Its not my fault. I was dropped on my head early on in life. Still if you could take the time to help, I would be so grateful. Hey, you have made almost 45 times the amount of edits I have made. Only 10. I feel stupid :(:(:(:(:(:( Don't feel stupid, it's your first time editing on a wiki ^_^ Anyway, by "avatar" are you referring to my talk bubble? If so, I'll teach you how to use one =) Also, I've tweaked with your signature a little, so that there is a link to your page and talk page in there (it makes it easier for users to know who's left the message): --Don't I even warrant a hello, Lexaeus? Simply copy the contents of that box into your signature field ^_^ (You can change the colour if you don't want black, here's a list of compatible colours: ) P.S. it's best to sign your posts at the end, not the beginning =) ''Dan'' - IS THE KING OF THE PLATYPI!!! 17:08, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Don't I even warrant a hello, Lexaeus? 17:13, January 17, 2010 (UTC) What the heck. I didn't realize that you live in Wales. I currently live in south carolina, but I was born in Wolverhampton England. All the rest of my family lives there except for my sister and my parents. Dude its five pm. there. I should have read your user page first. My mom was born in Telford and my dad in Wolverhampton. So which games have you completed? I have completed all available to america, except the original COM. Still Adios Amigo. --Don't I even warrant a hello, Lexaeus? 17:37, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Dude that is amazing. I havent met anyone who is english over here. Still my Grandad has never missed a Wolverhampton football game. Oh it feels weird that i can use words that i can't use here. Hey thanks for the help on getting started. Hey i asked Xiggie on some of the avatar and talk bubble pictures. Hey what is a talk bubble and how do i change it. God i bet i sound like a mindless 6 year old looking gor help on writing. Sorry if i am getting on your nerves. My mom says i am a sandwich short of a picknick sometimes. Thanks for the help. You are a star. im actually getting stuff a bit more. --Don't I even warrant a hello, Lexaeus? 17:52, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Wait can you put a talk bubble for me of zexion. Can you do the same for an avatar too. Thanks for the help. --Don't I even warrant a hello, Lexaeus? 17:54, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Oh yeah. How do you become friends with people. Would you like to be my friend too? :P :D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D Thanks!